


The Day Before

by BeforeSpring



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, Assisted Suicide, Heavy Angst, M/M, Wonpil dies, a minuscule amount of fluff, just saying, very heavily based off of The Day Before by Nell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeforeSpring/pseuds/BeforeSpring
Summary: After Wonpil decides that withering away isn't an option to him, Jae's left to deal with the aftermath.





	The Day Before

      He sits at the table in silence for a while, staring out the window. Too long, possibly, but it’s as if time has stopped, his world has stopped, and he can’t seem to find the means to care. He hasn’t moved in what seems like forever, not noticing that his legs have gone numb. The way his heart dropped every time he looked at his boyfriend, lying so deceivingly peacefully in the cold, sterile hospital bed prevented him from looking anywhere but the harshly sunny weather. The traitorously beautiful weather.  
      It reminded Jae of the times he and Wonpil would drive to the beach. His boyfriend would be practically bouncing in his seat out of excitement, Jae in the driver’s seat grumbling about how he wanted to be at home instead of driving an hour just to get sand stuck in awkward places and and a harsh sunburn across his shoulders. It was always just to tease, though. The drive and exhaustion were always worth seeing the smile on Wonpil’s face, which could rival the sunshine itself, and the almost child-like wonder on his face when he saw some sort of sea creature.  
      Jae’s favorite days, though, were the days when it stormed. The thunder nearly shook the entire apartment, lightening filling the entire room as they laid curled up in their living room window seat, a blanket pulled over the both of them with Wonpil tucked into Jae’s arms. He always had the annoying habit of pressing his cold nose into Jae’s neck and sliding his chilly feet up his legs, often causing Jae to gently smack his arm in fake annoyance.  
      It was nothing like those days though. No, those times were over, he knew, as he heard Wonpil shift in bed, waking up with a deep breath. Time had resumed, and was running out, as Jae stood up from where he was sitting. He ignored the sharp pains in his legs as he walked slowly over to his boyfriend’s bedside and sat on the edge of the mattress, smoothing Pil’s hair away from his forehead. His heart was breaking, moreso when Wonpil pressed his cheek into the palm of Jae’s hand.  
      “How’re you feeling?” Jae asked, his voice rough as he spoke.  
      Wonpil hummed instead of answering, finally opening his eyes. Even when he felt weak he somehow found the energy to give the most radiant smile. It filled the room but somehow left Jae feeling emptier and more hopeless. Without a word he helped Wonpil sit up, sliding a gentle hand across his back. This wasn’t where Wonpil belonged; it wasn’t right. He looked so pale and ill, tiny, even, surrounded by an oversized t-shirt that he undoubtedly had stolen from Jae’s wardrobe. Another thing Jae pretended to be annoyed about, though he had to turn away to hide the faint blush that appeared on his face when Wonpil explained with a simple, “It smells like you. It makes me feel safe.” Wonpil always pretended not to notice.  
      “Are you ready to get out of here?” Jae asked, forcing a smile across his face. Whether it was to comfort himself or Pil, he still didn’t know.  
      With those words the smaller boy perked up a bit and nodded, sitting up properly to pull his boyfriend’s hand off of his back, bringing it to his lips. He did this quite often, and always had the shyest smile on his face when he did so, making the grin on Jae’s face become so much more genuine. He pulled his hand away to tilt Wonpil’s chin up and softly press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. They paused for a moment, resting their foreheads together, pretending for a just a second that there wasn’t an invisible timer above the both of their heads, counting down the amount of times they had left to breathe each other in.  
      “Let’s go home, gorgeous.”

 

      “Is the coffee good?” Jae asked.  
      He was terrified. Petrified. On-the-verge-of-vomiting-and-sobbing-horrified. He hid it as well as he could, his face a mask of calm, but he couldn’t stop the rapid tapping of his foot under the table, no matter how hard he tried. The two were sitting at the kitchen table together. Wonpil was dressed in an oversized sweater, again, Jae’s, and a pair of baggy sweatpants. He was practically drowning in the clothing, sleeves pulled over his fingertips, ankles of his sweatpants hiding all but his toes, the neckline of the sweater nearly falling off his shoulder. He looked better than most other mornings, with more color in his cheeks than normal and a brighter light in his eyes that he could usually manage. To add to it all, his hair was messy, sticking up in the back and falling into his eyes in the front.  
      This was the last time. The last time Jae would ever see his boyfriend as absolutely beautiful as he was, so disastrously perfect. If he could stop time like it had in the hospital, prevent Pil from every going anywhere, he would sacrifice anything. Jae held his breath, his eyes falling shut as he tried to hide his shaking hands around the mug of coffee in front of him. This didn’t stop Wonpil from turning the page in the book he was reading, though, the paper making a gentle fluttering sound as it moved.  
      Finally, Pil spoke. “It’s perfect.” He said, glancing up from the novel, a soft smile on his face, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He never did get to finish that book.  
      The mug clinked with it’s saucer as it was set down, and Jae finally opened his eyes. He guided his hand to a silly project he and Wonpil had been working on, a sort of circuit to see what kind of maze they could get a marble through just by the momentum of them flicking it. Idly, he pushed it, and watched as it only made it halfway around. There were so many unfinished things scattered around the apartment, and Jae felt it was more than appropriate.  
      There was an unwanted guest sat near the table. Held up on a stand, glaring harshly at the room, at Wonpil, a nagging little bug that wasn’t welcome. The camera was aimed directly at the ill boy with a cold gaze. Setting it up had been Jae’s job, though all he wanted to do was throw it out the window and watch it shatter on the sidewalk below. He forced himself to ignore it’s presence in the room and turned his attention back to his boyfriend. “You know, you kinda look like a mess.” He teased, forcing himself to pretend everything was normal, even though he was involuntarily watching his world fall apart in front of him.  
Wonpil’s lips parted into a breathy laugh, glancing up once again. “If I’m a mess what does that say about your standards? I’m your mess.” He shot back, a sly half smile on his face.  
      Instead of replying, Jae let himself laugh for the first time in a while. It stuttered to a stop when he saw Wonpil put his novel down firmly onto the table, shifting with an unbelievable amount of calm as he reached to the side and unscrewed the cap on a clear liquid. So it was happening. He didn’t have the ability to stop time, couldn’t save either of them from what was about to happen. Of course not. As much as he wanted to be naive enough to believe it, he never was. Vomit was climbing up his throat as he watched Wonpil pour the liquid into his now half empty cup of coffee.  
      How Wonpil still sat there, a relaxed half smile on his face, feet resting in Jae’s lap as if nothing was wrong, Jae had no idea. It was so casual, the way Pil swirled the coffee around in his cup, so normal the way he sipped it. “Did you ever get around to starting that movie you wanted to see?” He asked, eyes looking up at Jae expectantly.  
      He couldn’t help the stutter, the way his throat was clogged with unshed tears. “N-no. Not yet. Maybe next weekend.” Jae barely managed to get out.  
      Wonpil hummed, nodding slowly. Jae moved his hands, which had been holding his mug so tightly he was afraid it was going to break, down to Wonpil’s feet, rubbing the soles of them as carefully as he could. Pil’s nose crinkled as he laughed, pulling his legs off of Jae’s lap. His laugh already sounded a bit drowsy, his eyes not quite as focused as they should’ve been. “Can we…” He paused, his head lolling forward slightly before he took a deep breath to continue. “Can we go sit on the couch. Please.”  
      Jae nearly stumbled over his own feet as he got up. “Of course.”  
      He leaned over to help Pil to his feet, quickly realizing that his boyfriend’s legs were weak. Instead of bothering to attempt to help him walk, he pushed his arm under Wonpil’s knees and hoisted him up carefully, pulling him into his chest. The younger laughed quietly. “Always sweeping me off my feet.” He commented, words slurring.  
      Jae couldn’t quite find the means to respond. He carried Pil carefully to the couch and turned around, dropping down with Pil on top of him, wrapping his arms around him as tightly as possible. Wonpil managed to summon the energy to turn his head and tuck his face into the crook of Jae’s neck. This time, Jae didn’t complain about how cold his nose was, staring out the window at the evening light, trying his hardest to ignore the camera’s watchful eye.  
      “I love you.” Wonpil said, his voice barely above a whisper, breath warm against Jae’s skin. “I will always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in short like 1k word blurbs of something related to this. i.e. memories of before Wonpil died and Jae after.
> 
> I'm literally so sorry for this idk why I feel the need to put my favorite people in the worst situations.  
> Based off of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6AzbOupbxk


End file.
